


【Dickjay】電車˙續

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason ♀預警，電車的後續。迎來畢業的Jason被之前騷擾她的男人強制帶去飯店。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 17





	【Dickjay】電車˙續

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。  
> 再說一次，癡漢是不行的！

是有錢人的花錢方式她無法理解，還是貧窮限制了她的思考？

Jason的眼睛咕溜轉圈打量房間的擺設，身下柔軟舒適的沙發很可惜地沒能發揮它本來的作用，供使用者舒服地坐在上面。貼著茶杯的嘴小口小口抿進裡面的紅玉色液體，這套房的每一個角落與布置都彰顯出"我很貴"的價值。

從Jason的座位角度可以看見另一頭房門背後的大床，她努力無視那邊的存在感，規劃希望等等不要用上的逃跑路線。

「還順口嗎？是照妳的口味準備的，我想妳應該會喜歡」

對方冷不防地詢問使Jason猛嗆了一口，她放下本來為了緩解尷尬才拿起的荷葉口杯子。

「很好喝，謝謝...」  
「那就好」

坐在矮桌對面的Dick揚起不經意的笑容，他還推過來幾塊看起來相當高級的點心詢問Jason會不會餓，Jason敢打賭剛才進到她胃裡的幾口茶肯定可以花掉她一周的生活費。Dick的一舉一動是如此具有紳士風度與溫柔，Jason卻幾乎要被他藏在厚重睫毛下的熱度給灼傷。

誰會想到眼前這位西裝筆挺的男人，會是這半年來在電車上屢次騷擾女高中生的變態？

畢竟眼前的Dick看起來是那麼...帥氣，直至今日Jason才有機會好好觀察。她曾經試圖在腦海中勾勒男人的長相，然而Dick的樣貌比她所看過、能想像出的所有異性還要出色許多倍。出自大師手筆所雕刻出來的臉孔、猶如玻璃藝術般的清澈藍眼，剪裁合宜的西裝更是透露出底下暗藏住怎樣的好身材，還有那雙教導她陌生歡愉的大手...。

體內的火苗漸漸抬頭，Jason不自在地低下頭來。她握緊裙襬又把皺褶攤平，重複這樣的動作好幾次，直到Dick緩緩開口，語調慵懶而性感。

「我一直在等妳畢業」  
「妳一定無法理解我對妳有多著迷，無數次向神祈禱時間能夠快進」

男人的話讓她全身緊張，明明沒有交談過幾次，但Dick傾訴的每一句話卻神奇地、都有辦法敲在Jason的心房上，進而刺激出她隱藏在深處的渴望。而這道嗓音正是無數日子間在電車上對她呢喃愛語的低沉聲線，燒得Jason面紅耳赤。

身旁的沙發凹陷下去，不知不覺間Dikc已經來到Jason身旁，他極其自然覆上Jason放在大腿上的手，然後稍微使力握住。Jason下意識朝身邊的人看去，眼神卻直面撞上那雙濕潤藍眼。她分辨不出Dick目光裡的熱度是慾望還是愛意，於是她打算撇開頭。對方快了一步，沒握住Jason的另一隻手溫柔捧起她的臉頰。

「Jason，我想擁有妳。妳願意把妳交給我嗎？」

再一次，Dick的話輕鬆地擊碎她的自我防衛。正如Dick所說的，他對她很熟悉...，或是她對男人的戀心其實早已暴露出來，才會這麼簡單就被幾句話給唬住。她想拒絕，理智在高喊Jason應該要推開男人、直接離開。

可是心底的惡魔正在誘惑：答應他，第一次獻給他不是妳的心願嗎？

她眼神游移，心跳聲大到在腦海迴盪。兩人間沉默了一會兒，也許一分鐘，也許只有十秒，直到唇上傳來一個溫暖柔軟的觸感，Jason才明白她被Dick吻了。第一次的接吻腦子先閃過的反而是"幸好我之前有擦護唇膏，吻起來不會乾巴巴的"，然後Jason才記起她應該要質問男人為什麼親她。

「為什－」

但Jason才開口，Dick已經再次傾身。剛才呵護的吻像是暴風雨前的寧靜，這次對方飢渴地變換角度，不停啃咬Jason豐厚的下唇，貼者臉的手力度明顯不許獵物躲開。她傻楞楞的用舌尖舔了一下Dick的唇，下一秒拇指與其餘的手指便掐住雙頰，強硬打開Jason的嘴，舌頭更是推了進去要尋找調皮的軟肉。

「...嗯」  
「哈、」

男人溫熱的鼻息與低聲的喘息都在拉扯出Jason體內的熱度，幾乎可以感受到下面正淌出一股暖流。不斷纏繞的唇舌在Dick戀戀不捨分開時還勾出幾條淫糜的銀色絲線，而自己的手早已順從慾望，環繞在Dick頸後。

「這是答應我的意思嗎？」

飽含著情慾的嘶啞聲音。Jason閉上眼點了點頭，她的耳朵肯定又紅了。不過她要求想先沖個澡，Dick再次吻了她一下後引導她到浴室。雙方的衣服被迫不急待的男人扔在路途，在看見Dick裸體時Jason便脹紅了臉，連帶著她的身體都透出微微的肉粉色，羞澀的女孩還試圖用手遮擋。

「妳好美...我想像過好多次、藏在妳襯衫下的乳頭是什麼樣子...」  
「...變態」

Jason罵了一句好來掩飾她的害羞。浴室的熱水嘩啦嘩啦打在兩人身上，溫暖的手掌輕輕撫摸尚未知曉男人滋味的柔軟，Dick讓手指滑過胸前頂端的果實後揉捏整個乳房，力度不大但足以讓飽滿的胸部溢出他的指縫。他更故意用指甲戳刺小小的凹陷處，Jason忍不住發出一聲呻吟又馬上咬唇壓抑。

「不要遮，讓我聽聽妳有多舒服」

他的嘴也沒放過她，沿著脖頸的線條舔拭吸吮，好留下一個又一個的吻痕。Dick稱讚她的胸部大小正好可以讓他一手掌握，得到愛撫的嫩乳是如何主動高興的吸住他的手。而Jason只要低頭就可以瞧見男人是怎麼品嘗自己的胸，甚至是如何在那雙大手的擠壓中變形，視覺的衝擊讓更多細軟的聲音從她的嘴裡傳出，她聽見Dick喉頭滿意的輕笑。

「真可愛。不管是哪邊都很敏感，特別是這裡－」

其中一隻手來到早已被調教成熟的蜜穴，她的股間濕漉漉的，卻不是因為蓮蓬頭撒下的水，是期待接納男人所分泌出的滑溜愛液。睽違已久的手指只是稍微摩擦幾下便帶來電擊般的快感，她又再度呻吟起來，配合的晃動臀部想索取更多，但Dick不像在電車上那時頗具耐心，手指稍微打轉了幾圈便沾著潤滑插了進去。

與之前單純給予快樂的動作迥然不同，目的是擴張的手指不時轉動著，反覆抽插。緊接者兩根、三根...... Dick的手更進一步猛烈地攻擊Jason，在陰道翻攪的手指不時帶出黏稠的水聲，不容拒絕的拓開她。

「太、太激烈了－」  
「忍耐一下，不這樣的話妳會很痛」

她叫出帶有鼻音的哭腔，纖細的腰因為超過所能承受的快感而止不住搖晃，同時男人的呼吸也逐漸加快。等到Dick終於覺得足夠而拔出手指時，Jason感覺腦袋快一同被攪成糨糊。她軟軟地靠在牆上任由男人舉高她的腿，讓滾燙的勃起擦過不斷緊縮的穴口，然後試探性地推入一點後又拔出。

Jason意識到Dick已經忍不住想直接在浴室佔有她。

「套子！Dick！」

陰莖仍在時不時磨蹭入口處，頗具存在感的龜頭微微擦進。她有點害怕，討好地親吻男人的下巴、嘴角，不斷請求Dick帶她回床上後帶上保險套。一陣天旋地轉，Dick一手環過Jason的腿彎一手抱起Jason的肩，粗暴地踹開門後大步走向床邊。

見面以來一直保持紳士風度的男人顯然失去了耐心，Dick直接將Jason扔到床上後拉開床頭櫃粗魯的翻找，接著又爬上來一把拉開她的腿，將自己安進Jason的雙腿間。

「Jason...Jason」

Dick握住她小腿的手用力到有些疼痛，可是就連Dick這種失去溫柔的舉動，都在滿足Jason無法對他人言喻的渴求。

「好冰」  
「是潤滑液，等等會比較輕鬆」

她聽到一陣包裝的撕裂聲，手指再度開始操弄起來。Dick肯定用了大量的潤滑液，比起剛剛在浴室時的滑動更為順利，她的下面又濕得一蹋糊塗。然後Dick爬上來吻了她，抵住她蜜穴口的前端不斷擦著肉縫，暗示等等她將承受的行為。

「很痛的話妳可以咬我的肩」  
「我...」

Dick還在顧及她，Jason下定決心。

「不管我說什麼...都不要停下來」  
「Jason妳真是－－」

不要再誘惑我了...Dick無奈說。她沒有回答，轉而放任身體陷進柔軟的床褥間，挑逗性搖晃腰以告訴男人：她已準備好接受他。Dick緩慢地進入，從未經歷過的劇痛讓Jason下意識扭腰逃避，而且現在正拓開她的硬挺沒有應該要有的薄塑膠感，一股惡寒衝擊她的脊椎。

「Dick、Dick...停一下！」  
「沒事的...很快就會舒服起來，最痛的只有前面」

她不斷抵抗，手推舉眼前的肩膀。但Dick照著Jason先前的要求、強行壓住他身下的美味肉體，壯碩飽滿的陰莖在撞到某個阻礙後稍微後退了一下，接著強行頂進直到根部沒入。

「啊－痛、好痛！」

破處的疼痛讓Jason哭叫，窄小的地方被那根巨大的肉柱撐開延展，Dick咬緊牙關皺起眉頭。無法適應甬道被打開的Jason扭著身子一邊往上逃跑，可是Dick也跟著追了上來，不容拒絕按住她以便推進更多。

「Jason的處女小穴變成女人了呢...」

Dick的表情看上去相當滿足，Jason還在大口喘息。

「Dick、Dick」  
「我在這」

他決定給她一段時間去適應，愛憐地讓細碎的吻蜻蜓點水的落在她的額頭、側臉、嘴角，舔去因痛楚而留下的淚水。等到疼痛稍微緩過時，Jason可以感覺到體內那根熱度正不停跳動，無阻礙的接觸她的內壁。

「你有確實帶套吧...有吧？」

拜託說有－－－她顫抖地問他，面前的男人卻只是溫和地微笑，

「我會負起責任的」  
「！！ 不要、我不要！拔出去！！！」

Jason不顧一切地瘋狂掙扎起來，她被騙了，被她愛上的第一個男人騙個徹底。可是Jason沒意識到她在男人身下的扭動更像是邀請對方不用客氣、享用眼前這道已經調味完成的佳餚。Dick讓胯開始小幅度抽插時Jason瞬間僵硬，然後更用力地試圖脫離那根釘住她的東西。

但是男人與女人的差異注定了她逃不開。

不論她在怎麼拼命咒罵、推開，Dick也不為所動。進出的同時他更俯下身吸吮Jason因躲避而露出的側頸，強壯的手掐住Jason的細腰不斷挺送。痛處逐漸退去，取而代之的時被教會的快感。她想抗拒這股愉悅，但調教多時的陰道卻自主討好侵犯她的陰莖。

「啊－咬的好緊。Jason也開始舒服了嗎」  
「沒...沒有、討厭...」  
「說謊的壞孩子可是要被處罰的喔？」

瞬間Dick的撞擊變得粗暴，她挺起腰不自覺的迎合肉柱一前一後的抽送。不用Jason自己調整角度，Dick也能毫不費力給予她不想接受的快感，想推開男人的手也因而無力，只能軟軟地貼者健壯的腹肌。

「啊－啊、嗯...」  
「嗚、哈啊，好棒...... Jason妳真棒」

Dick扣住Jason有些癱軟的腰連續不斷地猛力深幹，掠奪他覬覦許久的美味。她不停尖叫、哀求男人住手，可惜Dick只是以吻封住她的嘴，用纏繞的舌頭強迫Jason吞下她的嗚咽。等到Dick放開被他啃腫的嘴唇時，Jason可以感覺到在她上面挺動的腰越發劇烈。

她有不好的預感。

「Jason、Jason，我要射了－」  
「討、討厭！不要射在裡面！求求你...Dick」

如果要她喝下的話她也願意，就是不要射在裡面。

「從妳的小穴流出我精液的樣子肯定很美」  
「不要...求求你，我不想懷孕...」

Dick還在說者她不想聽的話，描述他會如何忍耐不了再次要了初經人事的Jason。Jason被頂得不斷顫抖，她哭喊著捶打男人的胸口，但這些微弱的抵抗都無法阻止Dick射在她體內的命運。

隨者Dick狠頂了幾下後便激烈地射進她的子宮內，一股灼燙的液體正沖刷進她的深處。Jason張大眼睛流者淚，Dick也不再抽動，而是抱者Jason在對方體內小幅度的輾轉。

「妳說，我們的第一個孩子會是男生還是女生？」

Dick的手指勾起Jason的髮絲，她毛骨悚然。

Jason現在終於讀懂Dick眼中的熱度是什麼。

那是病態且濃稠的執著。


End file.
